Le cuisinier et le moine de Grand Jipang
by Elwyn-Ketsurui
Summary: Royaume de Grand Jipang, Japon féodal. Zoro, un jeune moine escrimeur, s'arrête à la capitale pour y demander l'aumône. Ses recherches vont le conduire jusqu'à un célèbre restaurant, où il rencontre Sanji, le cuisinier qui fait la réputation de l'établissement...


Bonjour!

J'ai décidé d'entamer une nouvelle fic à chapitre, en parallèle de Jalousie qui est bientôt achevée maintenant. Toujours sur le couple Sanji/Zoro, elle s'inspire des épisodes bonus de One piece sur le japon féodal.

Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : ****_Le restaurant au bout de la rue_**

Le royaume du Grand Jipang était un royaume florissant du Japon féodal. Dirigé d'une main de maître par l'Empereur Nefertari Cobra, soutenu par sa chère fille, la princesse Vivi. Il s'efforçait de faire régner l'ordre et la justice sur son territoire. Et notamment dans sa capitale. Pourtant, tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir manger à sa faim. Comme Zoro. Un jeune moine itinérant, parcourant les villes en demandant l'aumône. Orphelin ne sachant manier que l'épée, il n'était guère engageant au premier abord. Certes il n'était pas dénué d'un certain charme, mais celui-ci était doublé d'un caractère sombre et peu sociable. Ce qui ne l'aidait guère dans son quotidien. Ses vêtements, assez sommaires, étaient caractéristiques de son époque. Un large chapeau masquait ses cheveux à la couleur si peu commune, tandis que ses yeux plongés dans l'ombre scrutaient froidement l'horizon. Il n'avait pas de lieu de vie fixe, ni même de travail. Il traînait souvent près de la capitale, plus peuplée que les autres cités environnantes. Donc plus de chance d'obtenir le gîte et le couvert. Il arriva cette fois-ci en pleine nuit. Les rues n'étaient guères animées. Seuls quelques gamins jouaient encore par ici. Zoro n'aimait pas beaucoup les enfants. C'est bruyant et faut toujours s'en occuper. La galère, quoi. Le jeune homme ne s'y attarda pas trop. Sa première préoccupation était de se trouver un petit coin de rue où roupiller tranquillement. Il avait maintenant l'habitude de dormir à l'extérieur, et au fond peu lui importait, tant qu'il dormait. Une fois son endroit sélectionné, il s'y assit et abaissa son large chapeau pour ne pas subir les désagréments des dernières lumières des magasins. Il n'était jamais venu encore dans ce quartier-ci. Pour tout dire, il avait l'intention de se rendre dans un district connu, à la base. "J'me suis encore perdu", pensa-t-il. Il n'avait jamais eu le sens de l'orientation, de toute manière. Et ce n'était pas près de changer. En attendant, il devrait faire avec : demain, il repartirai en quête d'une âme charitable qui accepterait de lui offrir de quoi manger. Au mieux, il devait bien y avoir un restaurateur compatissant dans le coin. Mais il devait attendre le petit matin. Pourtant, son estomac lui sembla dénué de patience. Il était tiraillé par la faim, conséquence de plusieurs jours de jeûne. Et cela commença à l'énerver. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille, maudissant cet organe si bruyant en grimaçant. "J'vais essayer de dormir, ça vaut mieux.". Alors qu'il ferma les yeux, il entendit un son. Une voix qui l'interpellait; une voix d'homme. La flemme de répondre, pensait-il. Il se donna pourtant la peine d'ouvrir un oeil. En effet, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année lui souriait chaleureusement. Zoro ne l'avait jamais vu. De toute façon, le cercle d'amis du moine était extrêmement restreint, et le peu qui y étaient ne le voyait plus depuis bien longtemps. Le passant ne le connaissait pas non plus semble-t-il, car il le désigna par le pronom "toi". Un chapeau de paille traditionnel recouvrait ses cheveux de jais ondulant comme des vaguelettes, sans pour autant cacher son visage assuré relevé de quelques tâches de rousseurs.

- Hé, toi!  
- ...Quoi?  
Zoro répondit d'un ton désinvolte, dans un souci de montrer au jeune homme qu'il dérangeait son sommeil.  
- Tu dors là?  
Ça paraissait évident, pourtant.  
- Ouais.  
- C'est bête, il y a une auberge restaurant juste au bout de la rue.  
Le vert ouvrit son deuxième oeil, intéressé. Puis il le referma. Plus intéressé, en fait.  
- J'ai pas d'argent. Mais je m'en souviendrai, merci.  
Après ces mots, il entreprit de se rendormir. La politesse n'était pas vraiment son dada. Le brun afficha une petite moue contrariée, puis après une courte pause, relança la conversation, ce qui n'était guère au goût du bretteur. Ce n'était pas un homme de mots.  
- Je ne connaît pas la gérante, mais le cuistot est bien sympa, c'est un ami de mon frère. Peut-être acceptera-t-il de te loger pour la nuit.  
- Mmh.  
- Les vents sont frais en cette saison. Enfin c'est comme tu veux, moi je disais ça pour toi.  
- Bon, ok.  
- Comment dois-je t'appeler?  
- ...Zoro.  
- Ok, moi c'est Ace! Aller, suis-moi!  
- Fmh.  
Ace s'engagea dans l'allée, vérifiant que son camarade de cinq minutes le précédait toujours. La rue n'était guère longue, moins d'une minute pour se rendre à la brasserie. Par chance, il y avait encore de la lumière.

- Salut, Sanji!  
Un jeune homme, sensiblement du même âge que Zoro, se retourna à l'interpellation du brun. Le moine profita de la lumière pour l'examiner. Un beau blond. Vêtu d'un kimono bleu s'accordant avec la jolie couleur de son oeil unique visible, l'autre étant masqué par une mèche de cheveu descendant jusqu'aux abord de sa mâchoire. Le détail qui interpella le plus le bretteur fut le sourcil de l'homme, d'une forme de spirale peu commune. Il s'avança vers ses clients, avec un sourire non dissimulé.  
- Bonsoir, Ace! Je viens de finir mon service, mais je peux te servir quelque chose, si tu veux.  
- Oh, non merci, va! J'ai déjà mangé chez Luffy. Mais sert donc un bol de ramen à ce garçon, les bruits de son estomac commencent à me faire peur.  
Zoro sentit le cuisinier le dévisager. Le sabreur retira son couvre-chef, laissant apparaître sa chevelure verdoyante qui sembla faire sourire son vis-à-vis.  
- Drôle de couleur. C'est un ami à toi, Ace?  
- Oh, pas vraiment, je l'ai croisé dans la rue, et comme il dormait dehors tout près, j'l'ai amené ici.  
- C'est sympa de nous amener de la clientèle, mon vieux! s'exclama-t-il en finissant la préparation de la soupe sous les yeux de ses hôtes, avec une aisance et une rapidité déconcertante, qui pour ainsi dire impressionnèrent le moine. Une fois qu'il eut finit, il s'adressa justement à ce dernier :  
- Tiens, tes ramens. T'as de l'argent j'espère.  
- Euh... c'est à dire que...  
- C'est bon, j'te l'offre! déclara Ace avec un clin d'oeil pour celui à qui il s'adressait. Clin d'oeil qui ne fit guère réagir le moine d'ailleurs. Il s'inclina légèrement, remerciant celui qui avait eu la bonté de sustenter son estomac, et se rua littéralement sur le bol qui s'offrait à lui.  
- Tu fais la charité aux clochard, maintenant?  
- Bah, il me faisait d'la peine.  
S'ensuivit un regard noir du bretteur, qui n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on le prenne en pitié. Mais il ne gagna à cela qu'un rire des deux autres. Boudeur, il retourna manger. Sanji alluma sa pipe, et tandis qu'il la fumait fit part de ses inquiétudes à son ami :  
- Donc, il a pas d'argent, c'est ça?  
- Apparemment...  
- Et? Tu vas lui payer une chambre?  
- Oh, c'est pas vraiment dans mes moyens! Tes prix sont élevés, quand même... soupira-t-il.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui les fixes, mais Nami-swan.  
- La gérante, c'est ça? Elle a pas l'air commode.  
Cette petite remarque sembla déranger quelque peu le fumeur, qui répliqua avec une once d'agressivité que sa chère gérante était tout simplement parfaite.  
- T'es irrécupérable, toi, hein...  
- Enfin bref. J'suis désolé, mais s'il n'a pas d'argent, je peux pas le garder ici.  
- Oh, aller! Il va crever de froid dehors...  
- Ouais, bah désolé, c'est pas mon problème. Et puis, de toute manière, je peux rien faire pour lui.  
- Ta gérante va râler, c'est ça?  
- Oui! Ma Nami-swan est très regardante sur le budget!  
Sanji parlait d'elle comme si c'était la plus merveilleuse créature qui puisse exister sur cette terre, alors qu'elle manquait -aux yeux du brun- cruellement de bonté. Il essaya néanmoins de convaincre son ami. Jusqu'à ce que le principal concerné se lève brusquement.  
- Bon, vous avez fini? C'est bon Ace. Si ce type veut pas d'moi, j'm'en vais!  
- ...Je t'aurai bien emmené avec moi chez mon frère Luffy, mais on est déjà nombreux...  
- T'inquiète pas, et merci quand même.  
Il replaça son chapeau sur sa tête et sortit, soulevant délicatement les rideaux de l'entrée arborant l'emblème de l'établissement. Le vent attaqua son visage; il faisait meilleur dedans. Il entendit encore les deux hommes débattre, sans pour autant saisir les paroles exactes. De toute façon, peu lui importait sur le moment. Il s'assit contre la façade du restaurant, pour tenter de dormir à nouveau. Il vit Ace sortir, avec un air désolé. Ils se saluèrent d'un geste de la main, puis le brun s'engagea dans la ruelle de droite. Ou de gauche, peut-être, Zoro ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ce vent l'agaçait au plus au point. Il avait froid, et se doutait que trouver le sommeil lui serait difficile. Il ferma les yeux. La brise s'intensifia, et cela ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter. Le moine jura contre cette petite bourrasque qui le gênait dans son activité favorite. Sa voix sembla parvenir aux oreilles de celui qui l'avait jeté dehors, puisque celui-ci se présenta entre deux rideaux.  
- Oï, t'es encore là?  
- Pfft, où veux-tu que j'aille?  
- Bah je sais pas, moi va trouver un coin où t'abriter!  
- J'connais pas la ville... Et puis, de toute façon, j'suis trop fatigué.  
- Mais l'air circule très bien dans ces ruelles, t'as mal choisit ton coin!  
- J't'ai dit que je connaissais pas la ville, ok?  
- Ouais, mais...  
- Bon aller rentre, sinon c'est toi qui va prendre froid.

Le cuisinier sembla s'exécuter. Enfin tranquille, pensa Zoro. Il referma les yeux, quand il sentit, au bout d'une ou minutes, une sensation de chaleur l'envahir. Une sensation plus que plaisante dans son cas, si bien qu'il se laissa bercer, avant d'être finalement rattrapé par sa curiosité. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le cuisinier, de retour apparemment, qui avait déposé contre lui une épaisse couverture.  
- T-tu...  
- Raah. Aller, viens.  
- Hein?  
- Tu m'fais de la peine, là. Et j'ai pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience.  
- C'est bon, j'veux pas de ta pitié!  
Zoro semblait contrarié par ce soudain changement dans l'esprit de Sanji, et un peu gêné aussi. Et puis, si c'était pour en arriver là, il aurait pu lui éviter de ressortir dans le froid...  
- Aller, ravale ta fierté, et entre.  
C'est un peu hésitant qu'il s'exécuta, suivant l'homme qui avait finalement voulu de lui au travers des différentes pièces de l'établissement. Après la cuisine, le blond s'arrêta dans se qui ressemblait à une buanderie. Après avoir fouillé dans une pile de linge, il tendit un vêtement de nuit au jeune homme.  
- Tiens, enfile ça, tes vêtements sont sales. Je vais les mettre à laver.  
Zoro enfila le linge sans rechigner. Après tout, c'était plus confortable que ce qu'il portait avant. Tandis qu'il se déshabillait, Sanji installa un futon dans le coin de droite.  
- Désolé, tu vas dormir là. J'aimerai mieux que ma Nami-swan ne te voit pas.  
Le bretteur ne répondit pas, et continua ses petites affaires.  
- C'est bon, t'as fini? J'ai de la vaisselle à faire, moi.  
- Euh, oui, presque.  
Il retira ses tongs de bois pour s'installer sur le futon que le blond avait soigneusement préparé. Ce dernier s'attela à récupérer les vêtements du sabreur, puis il sortit de la pièce en soufflant la bougie qui éclairait la porte. La buanderie était certes petite, mais il y faisait agréablement chaud. Suffisamment pour le vert, qui se laissa bercer par cette douce chaleur avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.  
Le jeune cuisinier, une fois la vaisselle faite, s'assit sur le comptoir pour fumer une dernière fois de sa pipe.

- Nami-swan va me tuer, je le sens.

* * *

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre :) certes il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais c'est le début x)

Merci d'avoir lu! ^^ Une petite review pour savoir si je continue? :)


End file.
